Fear
by Trunksblue
Summary: AU. After being gone for two years Logan returns finding that his family had been murdered...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. 

A/N: Hello everyone! It's been a while! I hope you all enjoy this and will review!! ^_^  

~*~

The sky's split in two with a crackle of energy and a _'CRASH' _letting loose the rain. The streets soaked immediately along with the many people hidden under their newspapers and jackets rushing to get to their destinations.

 One man walked along the sidewalk slower than the rest of the running crowds of people. Soon the streets were empty except for him. Clad in an unzipped brown leather jacket with a white T-shirt, blue jeans, black combat boots and his hands shoved into his pockets he trudged on through the rain. A metal chain with a pair of dog tags clung to the front of his shirt before he swiftly tucked them away, where only their outlines shone through. He stopped in front of a dark house and ran a hand through his black hair spilling more water down his neck. 

 "I'm home…" He mumbled softly approaching the porch of the house, upon closer inspection its windows and doors were boarded up. The paint had started to peel and the grass was long and brown, shattered pieces of glass shimmered on the porch crunching under his boots. He stood before the boarded up door and began to pull the loosely nailed boards off dropping them to the ground. Gently he pushed open the door holding back the cringe as it slowly creaked open revealing the dark dusty room. He squinted entering the room, the stale scent of blood hung in the air and things were scattered all over the floor among the overturned furniture. 

Lightning flashed outside briefly lighting up the room, he walked further into the room finding it hard to swallow as he looked around. Finding a broken candle on the ground he lit it with the matches he carried around in his pocket then preceded to go upstairs. 

 He opened the first door he came to and gasped nearly dropping the candle. The room was in shambles looking very much like the scene downstairs. He turned away feeling sick when he spotted the dry blood splattered on the far wall and closed the door. Leaning against the door he gasped for breath trying to keep his lunch down and the tears from falling.

 "What are you doing here?" Came an angry feminine voice from his left, "This house has been boarded up for a reason!" 

The man lifted his head up and turned towards the police officer, he glanced from her face to the gun she was pointing at him.

 "W-what happened?" His voice cracked and he swallowed.

The officer put her gun away narrowing her eyes at the man; thunder boomed outside, "A multiple murder, one year ago," She said sternly, "You need to leave now sir." 

 The man nodded slowly as he walked passed the officer and down the stairs, he took one last look at the living room before going outside and sitting down on the porch. The sudden gust of wind put the candle out; he set it down beside himself and buried his face in his hands. The officer walked outside a moment later closing the door behind her.

 "Did you know them?" She asked glancing down at the man with sympathy. 

 "Yea," he lifted his head, the rain washing away his tears, "they were my family." 

 "I'm sorry," The officer frowned, "there was one survivor you know," The man looked over his shoulder at the woman and she continued, "A little boy. He was taken to an orphanage when they couldn't find the father, who I'm assuming is you."

 The man looked away and closed his eyes, "Where is he?"

~*~

 3 Years Earlier 

 A young boy around the age of 3 lay curled up on the living room floor, his black hair messy and slightly damp from the earlier events of running through the sprinklers. His cheeks and bare shoulders pink with sunburn while the rest of him was a healthy light tan from running around in the sun. 

 "Max?" A woman called out as she walked into the room.

A smile graced her lips as she spotted her son curled up on the floor in a deep sleep. Silently she walked over to the couch pulling off a blanket and covered Max up with it, with a soft kiss on his forehead she stood up smiling and went back into the kitchen. With a sigh she tied her long brown hair up in a ponytail then set to work making dinner. Just as she reached for a glass from the cupboard a large rough hand caught her around the wrist and spun her around into a warm hug. Smiling into the soft cloth of the plaid shirt she sighed contently, "Welcome home." She pulled back and lightly kissed his lips before turning back to the cupboard grabbing this time two glasses instead of one. 

 "Good to be home." The man grinned helping set the table for dinner. 

He glanced up at the window just in time to see a shadowed figure run by, narrowing his eyes he sat down the forks in his hand and walked over to the window.

 "Logan? What's wrong?" The woman asked softly walking up behind him.

 "I'm not sure," He said turning away from the window, "Stay here Rip." 

She nodded watching Logan walk out of the kitchen then looked out the window trying to find what had caught her husbands attention.

 Logan entered the living room spotting Max still curled up on the floor sound asleep; looking around he spotted something stuck in the storm door. He walked over to the door pulling the folded paper from the door and opened it up. Written in cut up newspaper clippings were the words;

  **T**wo **_M_**_o**r**_**e** _D_**_a_**ys

~*~

A/N: Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men, only this plot! ^_^

A/N: This chapter moves back and forth between the timelines, before the murder and after the murder. Ripley is a human and Max is… well I haven't decided if he is or isn't a mutant yet. 

~*~

Dinner that night was unusually quiet, even with three-year-old Max talking up a storm about his day. Ripley glanced up nervously at her husband who hadn't said a word since he had found the odd note stuck in the door.

 "Dada?" Max said absent-mindedly sticking his fork into his mashed potatoes making it stand up.

Logan raised an eyebrow at his son, "What is it kiddo?" 

 "Can we go to the park tomorrow?" Max asked looking up at his father with his big brown eyes.

 "Sure squirt, we can go to the park tomorrow." 

A grin spilt Max's face in two, "Really?" His little voice asks excitedly.

 Logan chuckled, "I said we would, didn't I?" 

A knock at the door startled them all. Logan looked warily over at his wife and shrugged getting to his feet.

 "Can I see who's at the door too, daddy?" Max squirmed in his chair and turned around so that he could see his father standing behind him, "Please?"

 "Not this time, why don't you stay with your mother and keep her company?" 

Max slumped back down in his chair, "Alright." He sighed then giggled when Logan ruffled his hair.

 Ripley followed Logan with her eyes then smiled across the table at Max who was poking his potatoes with the tip of his finger. 

 "How about some ice cream?" 

~*~

 A man in uniform stood on the opposite side of the storm door looking as professional as he possibly could. Logan stopped in front of the door, his arms crossed over his chest. 

 "You Mr. Howlett?" The soldier asked adjusting his glasses with his right hand.

Logan nodded and opened the door allowing the soldier inside, "What is this about?" He growled eyeing the official looking envelope under the soldiers left arm. 

 "A war sir," The soldier said handing Logan the envelope, "between mutants and the humans." 

Logan took the envelope and opened it up looking over its contents, "So it's finally happened." He growled shaking his head in disgust.

 The soldier looked at the ground sadly for a moment then with a sigh turned for the door, "We leave in two days." He added over his shoulder as he walked outside to his awaiting jeep.

 Logan took a minute to digest what he had just heard, 'two days…' he thought, 'Somethin' ain't right 'bout this.' He turned towards the kitchen finding Ripley standing in the entryway.

 "I heard…" She said softly stepping further into the room.

Logan sighed and glared at the envelope in his hand before dropping it to the ground, "This whole damn thing is stupid," He growled then looked back up at Ripley, his eyes softened, "What's wrong?"

 Ripley wiped away the tears with the back of her hand, "I was going to tell you…" She began suddenly finding herself in a warm embrace.

 "Tell me what?" Logan whispered.

 "I'm pregnant."

~*~

** The Present ** 

The clouds were finally starting to break up allowing the sun to pour through to the water logged earth below. The sound of children laughing and playing rang through out the air followed by a high-pitched ringing.

 Logan pulled up to the building and watched the children scramble inside for lunch. He pulled into a parking space and climbed out of his black pickup truck. He climbed the stairs to two large glass doors and pulled them open finding himself in front of a large wooden desk. 

 The receptionist looked up at him, "May I help you?" She asked in an annoyingly screechy voice.

Logan nodded, "I'm looking for my son, I was told he was here," The woman narrowed her eyes, Logan sighed running a hand through his hair, "I was gone for three years and when I came back," he closed his eyes, "my family had been murdered and my son was brought here." 

The receptionist typed something into her computer, "What's your last name?"

 "Howlett."

She nodded typing in the name then frowned, "I'm sorry, he's been adopted." 

Logan's eyes widened, "What?! When?" 

 "About 3 months ago," She sighed, "I'm sorry that's all I can tell you, the rest is confidential."  

 "H-how can I find him?" Logan clenched his fists trying to keep them from shaking. 

The woman shook her head, "I don't think you can." She said sadly turning back to her computer she typed something in.

  "T-this can't be happening." Logan muttered rubbing the back of his neck.

 "I shouldn't be doing this," He looked up at the receptionist who was holding out a paper to him, "but this should help." She smiled kindly at him then turned back to her computer.

 Logan looked down at the paper finding an address printed out on it.

~*~

2 Years Earlier 

Sighing Ripley shuffled through the mail looking for one particular envelope, finding it she smiled shoving the rest of the mail under her arm as she ripped it open. Pulling out the folded letter she accidentally dropped the rest of the mail to the ground. Shaking her head she bent down to pick it up when something caught her eye, a white piece of paper with red writing on it. Picking it up she found that the red ink was still wet; she gasped realizing that it wasn't red ink but blood. 

 _'We all bleed the same, some more than others.'_

Shaking she crumpled up the note and shoved it in her pocket then proceeded with picking up the rest of the mail. 

~*~

A/N: Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men.

A/N: Thank you Xiowolfe and Firegirl1 for your reviews! And yes Firegirl1, Logan has a kid. Lol. (Both in my story and in the comic universe.) Thanks again you guy for your reviews! 

~*~

Logan pulled the crumpled picture out from his pants pocket and sighed at the happy faces he saw there. His wife was holding their newborn son who had dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes, Max was clutching to her leg a shy smile playing on his lips not quite reaching his large brown eyes. 

Flipping over onto his stomach he pulled out an envelope from underneath his pillow.

 "Love letters from home, Runt?" Came a deep raspy voice.

Logan scowled shoving both the picture and envelope back under his pillow, "What do you want, Creed?" He growled swinging his legs over the edge of the bunk bed he sat on and jumped off. 

Creed, also known as Sabertooth to some of the other soldiers, snickered as he cracked his knuckles, "This war is long from over Runt." He sneered brushing past Logan and out the door.  

~*~

 _'Dear Logan,_

_  Something is going on, something strange and I'm not sure what to do._

_ I'm scared.'_

Ripley set her pencil sown on the table and sighed with frustration, what could she tell Logan without getting him worried?

 'Well not much,' She thought to herself running a hand through her hair, 'This is the fourth note this week,' She stared glumly at the letter on the table written with cut out letters from a magazine, 'Maybe I should call the police…'

 She startled at the sound of crying and sighed, Luke was up from his nap.

~*~

Present 

The building was fairly new looking with bushes, flowers, and trees planted here and there. Logan looked down at the paper with the address on it for the third time and sat it down on the passenger seat as he climbed out of his truck. He walked up the sidewalk to the doors and walked inside finding himself in a lobby very much like the last place he had been to before. A man sat at the desk looking through some files while jotting things down, he looked up when Logan walked in and smiled.

 "How can I help you?" He asked setting down the files and folded his hands over them.

 :"I'm looking fer my son, he was adopted several months ago while I was away… on business." 

The man quirked an eyebrow, "Business?" He asked slowly.

 Logan sighed shaking his head, "Look bub," He growled, "I just recently got back from being in the middle of a war. And come to find out my family has all been murdered, my son is all I have left!" He slammed his hands down on the desk causing the man to jump and stare at him wide eyed, "Please help me get 'im back."

 "I-I'll see what I can do." The man said shakily moving over to his computer.

After finding out all the necessary information the secretary came up with a name and address where the boy was. 

 He looked up at Logan and sighed, "You're going to have to go to court, and they'll settle things there. Until then I cannot give you this information, but I will inform the family of what's going on."

 Logan nodded, "Thanks." He said softly then turned and left the building.

~*~

1 Year 2 Months Earlier 

**  T_h_**_r_e**e D**a_y**s **_L**e_f_**_t_

Ripley stared down at the paper, she felt numb with fear as she shoved the paper into her pocket and quickly retreated back into the house. Setting down the mail a familiar style of writing caught her eye and she carefully picked up the letter and smiled.

 "Logan…" She whispered pulling open the flap of the envelope and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

 _'Dear Ripley,_

_Hey darlin', the war's ending soon. We're close, so very close and they're saying we should be able to leave soon._

_Maybe in a month or two. I can't wait to see you and the boys; I miss you all like crazy._

_I promise I'll be home soon._

_ Love,_

_Logan.'_

She breathed in a wavy breath and wiped away the tears from her eyes. She read the date and nearly dropped the letter finding that it had been written over a month and a half ago. She sat it down on the table picking up the next letter finding it too was from Logan, this time with a recent date on it. She frowned reading over the letter, twice just to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. He couldn't come home; it'd be another 9 months. She slowly fell to her knees crying into her hands.

 "Mommy?" Came a soft voice followed by a light whimper, "Why are you crying? Is daddy coming home soon?"

Ripley looked up at her son and shook her head, "Not yet honey." She whispered then pulled him into a hug when his lower lip quivered. 

 "I miss daddy!" He cried into her shoulder.

 Luke suddenly started crying from his crib in the other room, Ripley lifted up Max carrying him with her to where Luke was standing in his crib crying. Carefully she lifted him out of the crib with her other arm and sat down on the floor, together the three of them cried.

~*~

A/N: Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men… ::**cries::** okay?

A/N: Hey all! Thank you Xiowolfe and Aleandra Alyra Sarienna for your reviews! 

~*~ 

"Mommy!!!"

Ripley's eyes snapped open and she sat up searching the room with her eyes in confusion, another high-pitched scream jolted her confused brain back to reality. 

 "_MOMMY!!" _

Leaping to her feet, Ripley made a mad dash to her son's room where she found the door open and the room in shambles. 

 **_'Bang!' _**

 ~*~

Present 

He turned off the truck pulling the key from the ignition and shoving them into his pocket. Picking up a folder filled with several papers and photos he opened the door and climbed out slamming the door shut. He sighed looking up at the building he was to enter, all the different people scrambling up the steps trying to be on time.

 He followed suit making his way up the stairs and into the large building where he found himself walking through a metal detector, which went off. 

 "Sir, I'll need you to step aside and empty your pockets." A man in uniform grunted watching Logan with tired eyes. 

 "It'll keep goin' off, my bones are laced in metal." 

The guard gave him a bored, 'do you think I'm stupid' look as he folded his arms over his chest, "Just empty your pockets." He ordered with a wave of his hand.

 Rolling his eyes Logan did as he was told pulling out his wallet, keys and a few scraps of paper. He then turned and walked back through the metal detector making it go off again. 

 "Look, I'm going ta be late. No matter what this thing's gonna go off!" He growled glaring at the guard who had been joined by a few of his buddies. 

Taking a hand held metal detector one of the guards began running it over Logan's arms, setting it off. If it were any other time Logan would have gotten a kick out of the confused looks of the guards, but this wasn't any other time. 

~*~

Twenty Minutes Later 

Logan skidded to a stop in front of the large wooden doors and pushed them open finding himself in the back of a courtroom with everyone's eyes on him.

 He walked in slowly up to the judge and sighed, "Sorry fer bein' late, problem back at the metal detector…" He grunted shaking his head.

The judge frowned, "Don't let it happen again." 

Logan nodded taking his seat behind one of the tables next to his attorney who look slightly embarrassed. 

~*~

1 Year Earlier 

 'Mommy!!" Max screamed staring into the glowing red eyes of the man standing next to his bed. 

He shrank back against the wall screaming for his mother again as the man pulled something out of the pocket of his coat and pointed it at him. Max felt numb; he couldn't move he felt so scared. Then suddenly there was a loud noise and he felt a warm sticky substance drip onto his face and something heavy on top of him.  Somehow he managed to climb out from under the large heavy object only to find that it was his mother. 

 "Mommy!!" He screamed shaking her shoulders as tears streamed down his face, "Mommy!" 

He looked up at the man towering over him and screamed scrambling off his bed and out the door. 

 He could hear Luke crying in his crib, screaming for someone to come and comfort him, but he was already half way down the stairs the man on his heals. Tripping over his own feet he fell the rest of the way down the stairs and into a heap at the bottom. Scrambling to his feet he made it to the middle of the living room noticing for the first time that it was a mess. Another loud noise much like the first echoed throughout the room. He screamed feeling the pain explode in his back and stomach then go numb. Tripping he fell to the ground and squeezed his eyes shut, when he opened them red and blue lights flashed on the walls and people were everywhere. 

 Two people were kneeling next to him, both where white clothes with red crosses on their sleeves. They were both frowning and shaking their heads, they looked so sad.

 He couldn't hear Luke anymore. He wanted to get up and see him, see if he was okay. 

But he was starting to feel tired…

~*~

Present 

Logan watched the family that had adopted his son intently and frowned, they looked upset about him returning and wanting his son back. But why? He was _his _son after all. 

 He sighed looking away from the couple to the judge now walking into the room. The judge took a seat looking through some papers then looked up at the courtroom.

 "I've come to a decision," He announced, Logan felt his heart speed up, "I've decided that…"

~*~

TBC….

A/N: Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men, only own this plot!!

A/N: Thank you Xiowolfe, Silver Spider, and Aleandra Alyra Sarienna for your reviews! ^_^ 

~*~

The judge took a seat looking through some papers then looked up at the courtroom.

 "I've come to a decision," He announced, Logan felt his heart speed up, "I've decided that Max Howlett should be returned to his father."

 Logan's ears refused to work after that; the thought that he'd be able to see his son for the first time wasn't quiet sinking in like it should. Suddenly he felt himself stand up and shake his attorney's hand, he blinked shaking his head a smile creeping over his lips. As he walked towards the door he caught a glimpse of the other family, comforting each other and looking miserable. His attention was quickly averted to the door as he was pushed out through it and led to another room. 

 The room was a boring shade of white and had very few chairs scattered around by the walls. In one of the chairs sat Max, he looked up and Logan didn't miss the look in his eyes.

Max's bottom lip began to quiver as he stared at his father in the doorway, "Daddy?" He whispered tears welling up in his eyes causing them to shine. 

Quickly he got to his feet and ran to Logan jumping into his arms, "Where were you?" He cried into Logan's shoulder his arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

  "I-I," Logan whispered his voice catching in his throat as he held onto Max.

~*~

It had been a long day, an extremely long day. Finally the sun set and the shadows crept out from their hiding places to the corners of poorly lit areas. 

 Logan found himself standing in the doorway of Max's room just watching him sleep, sighing he turned away closing the door and walked out into the kitchen of the small apartment. Grabbing a beer from the fridge he walked over to the kitchen table and sat down placing his beer down in front of himself. His eyes flickered over to the cardboard box sitting in the center of the room, picking up his beer he walked over to the box and sat down next to it. Opening the box he pulled out several objects before pulling out an photograph album. He stared at the cover for a while contemplating whether or not to open it, his hands moved over the cover a few times before finally pulling the book open.

 His eyes scanned over the first picture a smile tugging at his lips; it was their wedding picture, both him and Ripley were smiling at the camera as they cut the first piece of cake. Closing his eyes he flipped to the next page finding it filled with pictures of Max, from his first year of life. He chuckled at the picture of Max's first birthday; he was sitting in the grass with cake all over his face and hands.

 He squinted his eyes at the picture, there was something no, someone in the background. He began looking at all the other pictures finding the same thing in each of them, why hadn't he seen this before? He flipped to a page with pictures of the zoo and gaped, there standing behind himself was the same guy that was in all of the other pictures.

The man was staring at the camera a sick grin playing on his lips; he wore a pair of sunglasses and had short messy brown hair.      

  "Dad?" Came a small voice from the hallway.

Logan's head jerked up and he dropped the book to the floor, he looked over his shoulder at Max standing in the hallway rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

 "Yea Squirt?" He frowned noticing the tears running down Max's cheeks, "Hey, what's wrong?" He climbed to his feet.

Max looked up at him trembling as even more tears welled up in his eyes, "Nightmares." He whimpered wiping at his eyes again. 

 Logan bent down picking him up and hugged him, "Want to talk about it?" 

 "No." Came Max's muffled reply as he laid his head onto Logan's shoulder.

~*~

 Else where… 

A lamp flickered on lighting up the pitch-black room illuminating the wall in front of it. The wall was covered in pictures of a happy family and newspaper clippings of a murder. A man stepped out of the shadows humming softly to himself as he taped his new addition of pictures to the wall.

 "Thought I got 'em all," He hummed stepping back to admire his work, "but missed two…" He smirked shaking his head then turned off the light shrouding himself in darkness once again.

~*~

A/N: An X-men plushy for whoever can guess who the murderer is!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men, oh but I wish I did!!! ^_^

A/N: Thank you Xiowolfe and Wolviegirl for your reviews! You both get Wolvie plushies! And no it's not Sabertooth. But you'll find out who it is in this chapter! So read on!! ^__^

~*~ 

"What happened to him?" Logan growled slamming his fist down on the desk.

Nick Fury sighed leaning back in his chair then sat forward opening up a drawer and pulled out several folders, "Don't tell anyone else I did this for you, Howlett." He muttered under his breath as he flipped through the papers inside the folders.

 Logan smirked, "Thanks." He then sobered as he took the files handed to him. 

 "He was found bleeding to death in the living room, apparently he'd been shot in the back," Fury shook his head in disgust, "Never did catch the guy that did it." 

Logan frowned closing the folder and dropped it back on the desk, "That would explain the scar," He growled then pulled out several pictures out of his jacket, "What do you make of this?" He grunted dropping the photos down next to the folder.

 Fury picked the up and shuffled through them, "What?" He raised an eyebrow.

 Logan pointed at the corner of one of the pictures.

Fury squinted at the picture for a minute, "That guy there?" He looked up at Logan who nodded, "What about him?" 

 "He's in all the pictures, I got more of 'im at home even. Didn't notice it until last night." 

 "Weird…" Fury muttered flipping through the pictures once more, this time looking for the man in each picture.

 "Before I left fer the war we had been gettin' these notes sayin' things like, 'two more days' in cut up newspaper and stuff. I had even gotten a letter from Rip a month before… before the murder. She had said somethin' weird was happenin' but that was it." 

 "I'll look into it." Fury grunted picking up the folders he had taken out earlier and shoved the pictures into the top one.

Logan nodded, "Thanks Fury, I owe ya one." 

 "Two." Nick grunted picking up the phone and began dialing.

Logan chuckled as he let himself out of the office. 

~*~ 

The clouds were starting to roll in turning the sky black, moments later the sky opened up letting loose buckets of rain. A black truck pulled up to the large apartment building and parked; the two inside the truck hopped out and ran towards the building getting soaked immediately.

 Logan smirked holding his coat over Max's head as the two hurried to the entrance; suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks and sniffed the air. Something smelt familiar…

 "Keep going Max!" He shouted over the rain.

 "But Dad-" Max started his eyes widening with confusion.

 "I said go!" Logan shouted giving Max a little push before he turned around and was tackled to the ground.

Max stumbled backwards and fell onto the concrete sidewalk scraping up his elbow, "Dad!" He screamed scrambling to his feet while he held onto his injured elbow.

 "Max run!" Logan shouted as he punched the attacker in the jaw and received a blow to the stomach in return.

Max stumbled backwards then turned and ran to the building. Logan saw Max go inside out of the corner of his eye then turned to his attacker and scowled.

 "Yer the one who killed my family!" He shouted at the man as he unsheathed his claws.

The man grinned back at him evilly, "What was your first clue?" 

 Logan lunged at him with his claws, "What gave you the right!?" He shouted swiping at the grinning man.

The man managed to pull off his sunglasses firing a red beam from his eyes at Logan who was hit head on in the chest. 

~*~

Max stood in the stairwell sobbing as he watched the fight through the window, "Daddy!" He cried watching his father get hit with the red beam. Slowly his fell to his knees cradling his wounded arm to his chest watching as his father jumped back to his feet and sliced at the mysterious man once again. 

 Flashbacks resurfaced in his mind causing him to sob even harder, "It's him! It's him!" He shouted slamming his fist against the window.

Suddenly the attacker ran off disappearing into the rain, Max climbed to his feet and ran back out side into the rain.

 "Daddy!" He screamed running to his father who lay motionless in the grass.

Dropping to his knees Max shook Logan's still form, "Wake up!" He cried burring his head into Logan's stomach, "Don't leave me…"

He suddenly felt himself pulled into a hug and felt his father take a breath.

 "I'm not leavin' ya squirt." 

~*~

A/N: And why did Scott attack Logan and kill his family you ask? Well… I don't know… yet. 

Logan: What do you mean you don't know!? 

TB: ::Laughs nervously:: Well I _kinda _have an idea…

Logan: ::Rolls eyes:: You are strange.

TB: ::Brightens up:: Thanks! ^_^

Logan:: Well now that's established… will you now unduct tape me from the ceiling?

TB: Nope. ::Turns to readers:: Please Review!! ^______^  


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men… 

A/N: Thank you Xiowolfe, Silver Spider, and Aleandra Alyra Sarienna for your reviews!! 

 This was originally was going to have Gambit as the bad guy but then I thought, 'Do I want to get beaten down with a stick?' and the answer to that was 'no'. (My friend likes Gambit and well… I like living. ::laughs nervously::) And I didn't want to write a fic about Sabertooth killing Logan's family and all that because it'd be too obvious, and besides it's been done before. 

 Please also remember this is an AU fic. So things will be… different…

~*~

The clock blinked 3:06 AM in glaring red numbers, and the cricket outside the window was about to find its short life abruptly come to an end. Logan rolled over and squeezed his eyes shut trying to force himself into sleep he so desperately wanted.     

 That's when the door creaked open oh so slowly…

Logan's eyes snapped open at the sound and were met with the bright light of the hall light. His initial reaction was to pull the covers up over his head to shield himself from the light but he resisted and instead settled for simply closing his eyes. 

 "Daddy?" 

 "Nn… what?" He groaned reopening his eyes to find Max now standing by the edge of the bed clutching onto a raggedy teddy bear.

 "I'm scared…" Max whispered hugging the bear tighter to his chest.

Logan frowned, "Of what?" 

 "What if he comes back?"

 'Oh no.' Logan groaned inwardly noticing the tiny hitch in Max's voice, "I'll protect you." He grunted simply hoping that would be it.

 "I know but… can I sleep with you?" Max squeaked giving Logan the best puppy dog eyes he could.

Sighing, Logan rolled over onto his back and lifted the blanket up next to him. Grinning Max jumped onto the bed and crawled over to the other side snuggling up in the blankets.

 "Thank you." He sighed happily and then was asleep.

With another sigh Logan rolled over onto his side finding that the hall light was still on and now in his eyes, refusing him any sleep. Climbing out of bed he went and shut off the light, and then headed back to bed nearly tripping over his boots on the way. 

 "Shi-…" He mumbled under his breath as he caught his balance and then climbed into bed finding that Max now hogged the blankets.

 Managing to get his side of the blanket back he settled down and started to close his eyes when a very cold foot pressed against his leg. Nearly cursing out loud for the second time he curled himself into a ball away from the cold feet of his son. He was just beginning to fall asleep when the cricket outside the window started chirping again.

 And now he was wide-awake.

~*~

 **Logan's POV**

It was nearing 6 o'clock in the after noon as I approached the cemetery. Having dropped off Max with a friend and talked to Fury again I decided it was time I actually went…

 The grass was still slightly damp from the frequent showers that had been rolling through all day. I sighed stopping in front of two gravestones.

 Ripley Howlett

 Luke Howlett

Then it hit me, full blown right to the heart, they were gone. 

Forever. 

 "Oh God," I muttered running a hand shakily through my hair, "I-I'm so sorry I wasn't there fer you," Slowly I sank to my knees, "I know who he is now. His name is Scott Summers…" I trailed off angry tears forming in my eyes, "I'll kill 'im!" I roared as I unsheathed my claws, "You didn't deserve to die, neither of you!" 

 I bowed my head and retracted my claws; I suddenly felt someone's hand rest on my shoulder. I lifted my head and looked over my shoulder at a woman with long brown hair and green eyes. If I didn't know any better I would of sworn it was Ripley, but I knew better. 

 "Hey Kid." I grunted climbing to my feet as I wiped the tears from my eyes. 

 "Never thought I'd see the day when you, the mighty Weapon X, cried." She smiled sadly tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

I glanced back at the two headstones then back to Chloe, realizing how much she had grown since the first time we had met when she didn't even have a name and was known only as 'X23'. 

"So did you find the bastard that killed them?" She asked folding her arms across her chest.

I shook my head, "No, but I got a name now."

 "How'd you find that out?" 

 "He attacked me last night."

 "Hn," She grunted shaking her head, "So what's his story?"

 "His name's Scott Summers. He was an agent for SHIELD fer awhile but then something happened and he was kicked out." 

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, "How do you get kicked out of SHIELD?"

 I shrugged, "It didn't say."

 "And Fury wouldn't tell ya either, right?" She rolled her eyes, "What an idiot." 

 "Yea well, whatever the reason this guy's out ta get me an' Max an' I don't have a clue as to why." I growled clenching my fists shut.

 Chloe furrowed her eyebrows, "Are you sure you haven't met him before… before he attacked you? Like in a mission maybe?" 

 "If I have I don't remember it."

 "Eh, life's a bitch I guess," She shrugged dismissively then smirked, "Well I got to go, and I'm guessin' you have to go and pick Max up from Kurt's before he goes crazy." 

 I nodded then watched as she walked away disappearing over the grassy hill, I sighed turning back to the two headstones and frowned.

 "He'll pay, I promise."

~*~ 

A/N: Please Review!! ^___^


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or the song Without You by Lonestar.

A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long to get out! Been held up with school and stuff. Thank you Xiowolfe, Sliver Spider (Twice! ^_^), Xerios (You UberNekoChan??), Aleandra Alyra Sarienna for your reviews!!

~*~

Logan growled as he slowed to a stop at a red light and began drumming his fingers impatiently against the wheel. A song on the radio caught his attention and he turned it up.

_ 'Without you  
I feel my heart go up in flames  
Without you  
Nobody's here to see me cry  
Or wipe the teardrops from my eyes  
Without you  
I'm the only one I've got left  
And I can't live with myself  
Without you, oh wi-'_

Snarling he turned off the radio stomped on the gas roaring off through the now green light leaving tire marks in his wake. A few minutes later he drove through the iron gates to a long driveway and a large mansion at the end. 

 _~Ah Logan, you're back early~_

Logan frowned as he pulled the keys from the ignition and hopped out of the truck.

 _~Yea, I need ta talk to ya Chuck~ _He responded telepathically as he climbed up the stairs and slipped inside the large doors into the mansion. Kurt was just walking by as Logan walked in and stopped in surprised.

 "Hi uh… Logan," Kurt said looking around uneasily, "Ve vere just playin' hide an' seek… me and Max." 

Logan raised an eyebrow as he folded his arms over his chest. Kurt stared back slowly backing away then 'bamfed' away leaving behind a cloud of brimstone and smoke. Logan chuckled and shook his head then continued on down the hallway towards Professor Xavier's office. 

~*~

 "You gotta stop blaming yourself, Logan." Professor Xavier said narrowing his eyes as he wheeled over to Logan by the window.

 Logan frowned watching Max run across the yard and into the mansion, "I can't," He sighed turning away from the window to the Professor just as Kurt 'ported out into the yard looking exasperated, "I should a been there." 

 "Yes, you should have," Xavier nodded, "but you couldn't, and there is nothing you can do to change that."

Logan scowled and was about to say something when Kurt suddenly 'ported into the room with Max squirming in his arms.

  "Daddy!" Max squealed trying to free himself from Kurt's hold.

Kurt shoved Max into Logan's arms, "Here, take him!" Glaring once more at the boy he 'bamfed' out of the room.

 Logan looked down at Max who was coughing on the smoke left behind from Kurt's 'porting, "What did you do?" He growled.

Max grinned up at him, "Nothin'." He drawled unconvincingly.

 Professor Xavier chuckled at the boy, "I see he's just as stubborn as you."  

Logan sighed dropping Max to his feet, "Yea, well…" He glared at Max again who grinned back and flopped down onto the floor Indian style, "We need ta get goin'." 

Charles nodded and watched as Max scrambled to his feet and grabbed a hold of Logan's hand, "If you need to talk."

 "Yea, I know." Logan grunted leading Max out the door.

The Professor sighed shaking his head, he had touched Logan's mind briefly, just enough to feel all the pain and guilt that Logan still felt. Slowly he wheeled his chair to the window and watched as Logan walked with Max outside to his car and climbed in, closing his eyes he hoped that he wouldn't do anything drastic. 

~*~

 "So squirt," Logan smirked pulling out of the driveway, "What did ya do today?" 

Max squirmed in his seat a little fiddling around with his seatbelt, "Hm… nothin'," He pulled the seatbelt away from his chest and put it behind himself, "Oh! Today I fell and cut my leg and look!!" He pointed to his leg.

Logan glanced down then back at the road, "I don't see anything." He grunted furrowing his eyebrows.

 "I know! It just disappeared!" Max shouted in astonishment while throwing his hands up.

 "Ya got my mutation kid." Logan chuckled catching the confusion crossing over Max's face.

 "Mu-ta-tion?"

Logan nodded, "Don't worry it's nothin' bad. Just means that ya can heal faster than others."

 "Oh…" Max nodded trying to look like he understood, "Then why didn't my back heal?"

Logan glanced over at him then back at the road, "I'm not sure." He answered honestly gripping the steering wheel as he came to a stop at a stop sign. 

 Max sighed turning to look out his window, "I miss mom." He muttered under his breath as he traced his fingers in a circle on the glass.

 Logan pretended that he didn't hear him and continued driving, that pain settling back in his chest again…

~*~

A/N: Please review!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: X-men is NOT mine. ::Cries:: Happy now?

A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews! There is one chapter after this left!   
  


~*~

Scott Summers watched the streets silently hidden from view in the leaves of the tree he was sitting in. A black truck pulled up and parked in its usual spot. Scott narrowed his eyes, it was _him_. The man who twenty years earlier had left him to die while on a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D, the man who had thought he wasn't going to make it and left him there to be captured by the other side and tortured for several years before he finally escaped and returned home. 

 Where he found his wife with another man.

Logan stepped out of the truck and watched as Max started running for the door; he didn't even have time to react when a man jumped from the trees and grabbed him. 

Max screamed struggling against the man's hold on his arms, "Daddy!" He shouted.

 Logan unsheathed his claws, "Move even your eyelids and I'll snap his neck." The man shouted over Max's screams as he grabbed his neck.

 "What do you want, Scott?" Logan growled narrowing his eyes.

 "Your life, you stole mine and now I want yours!" 

 "You're crazy! I don't even know you!" 

Scott frowned, "You… left me for dead!!" He screamed, "You stole my wife and you took my life!!!!" 

Logan stepped forward and Scott grabbed a hold of Max's head snapping his neck.

 "I warned you!!" He shouted letting Max's body fall to the cement. 

 Logan ran forward unsheathing his claws and jumped onto Scott tackling him to the ground and pointed his claws to his neck, "I don't know who you are bub, and I really don't care." Logan growled.

 "You're all alone Logan," Scott grinned, "Just like me."

 "Yer wrong, I still got my son." Logan smirked tilting his head in Max's direction where he had just started to breath again.

Scott's eyes went wide and before he could say anything else Logan slit his throat.

~*~

 "He was planning on getting married a week after he was to return from his mission, but he never returned."

Logan lifted his gaze from the floor to Nick Fury's face as they stopped at a door with several police officers running in and out. 

 "What happened to him?" Logan asked as Fury pulled out his I.D and showed an officer who then let them into the room.

  "He was reported to have been seriously injured and was left behind, after that nothing is reported of his capture by the other side. This all happened in 1981."

 "Three years before they took my memory…" Logan growled then stopped dead in his tracks in front of a rather large wall covered in pictures, "What the Hell's this?" 

Fury stepped up next to him, "This had apparently started about 12 years ago, 8 years after he had been assumed dead."

 Logan scowled pulling off a picture of him and Ripley together and shoved it in his pocket, "Sick son of a bitch," He growled looking over the wall before turning his back to it, "I've gotta get outta here." He grunted shoving passed a couple of officers and out the door.

 Fury watched him go then turned back to the wall and frowned.

~*~

Outside Logan was venting his anger on the nearest wall… and tree… and anything else he could find after he had broke the first two things. Panting he dropped to his knees and held up his hands watching them heal only leaving behind several smears of blood and dirt. He then stood up pulling the picture from his pocket and frowned sadly at it before ripping it up throwing the pieces away in the garbage can conveniently placed in the grass next to him. 

  "The pictures will have to be used for evidence, you know." He heard Fury say as he exited the apartment and walked down the stairs.

 Logan nodded staring at the garbage can, "Just… just get rid of 'em when yer done." He then turned his back to Fury and walked down the sidewalk to the parking lot and climbed into his truck and was gone. 

~*~

A/N: Please review!! ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men in anyway or any form. ~*~  10 Years Later 

He held twelve yellow and orange flowers in his hand as he walked across the freshly mowed lawn to the two graves he visited every now and then with his father. He knelt down setting half the flowers on one grave and the other half on the second grave, the smaller grave. 

 He frowned running a hand over the smooth surface of the smaller headstone, "Hey little brother." He whispered closing his eyes.

 Even though he was young at the time he could still remember that night crystal clear, and sometimes he even still had nightmares about it. He remembered waking up to his door creaking open and someone, defiantly not his father standing in the doorway. 

 He opened his eyes feeling someone rest their hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Chloe standing there a sad smile on her face.

 "Hey kid," She said sitting down next to him, "been a while since I've seen you here. You or your father." 

Max shook his head and ran a hand through his short black hair, "Yea well, Dad's been tryin' ta find his past again. Thinks he's gettin' closer." 

 Chloe nodded, "That good, he's been after that for so long."

Max nodded staring at the grass in front of him, "Do… do you remember her?" He asked now staring at the larger headstone with the name 'Ripley Howlett' etched across its surface.

 Chloe's smile faded and she sighed, "Yea, I remember her. She was a nice woman and she loved you boys more than life itself."

Max smiled sadly, "I sometimes forget what she even looked like, and dad won't talk much about her either."  

 "Max?" A soft voice called his name and he looked up over his shoulder at the girl walking towards him.

Max stood up, "Hey Diana." He smiled and hugged the girl who hugged him back. 

 "I knew I'd find you here," She smiled sadly then turned to Chloe who had stood up as well, "Who this?" She asked curiously.

 "Oh, this is my aunt Chloe." 

 "Hi." Chloe said rather awkwardly running a hand through her hair.

Diana turned back to Max, "We should probably go, or we'll be late for the movie." 

Max nodded, "I'll talk to you later." He waved to Chloe as the two walked away.

Chloe watched the two walk off then sighed turning back to the two headstones, "You'd be proud of him." She whispered then headed back the way she had came earlier. 

  The End

~*~

A/N: I hope you all liked my story! And thank you all for reading!!


End file.
